Don Uchiha
by NoritaYandere
Summary: La vida de la mafia no era facil... nada era lo que parecia incluyendo a un extraño rubio ...  sasuXnaru naruXsaku & itaXnaru...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Masashi-sama! (por ahora ¬¬)

me inspire en la mafia y lo adapte...

yaoi y hentai... sasunaru, un poquito de narusaku e itanaru! ufff...

posible 2 do capitulo!

comienza... ::::

Matón…

Capitulo 1.

La mafia era un lugar sin escrúpulos, la vida de los que nacían en esa familia era un secreto oscuro para todas las personas fuera de ella. Los Uchihas, conocidos como la familia más poderosa de la mafia de Japón; ahora encabezada por Fugaku Uchiha, padre de dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y ojos amenazantes, Itachi y Sasuke, el primero ya mayor, el cual poseía toda la atención de sus padre por ser el próximo heredero de su apodo y destino, ser "el Padrino" y protector de la familia, se encargaba de casi todos los negocios importantes y de seguir a su padre en todo lo que hiciera. En cambio Sasuke, el consentido de Mikoto, su madre, había sido condenado a vivir bajo las ordenes de su padre a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano por hacerlo entrar en los negocios a Sasuke se le había prohibido la entrada a los secretos de la oscura familia en la que vivía.

Un rubio, con ojos bondadosos y sonrisa expresiva había entrado a esa familia, desde que mataron al hermano de Fugaku-sama del cual era criado y protegido. Naruto, nombre con el cual se presento a la familia, llamo inmediatamente la atención de ambos hijos así como también la de Mikoto; quienes serian sus cuidadores durante su estancia allí.

El padrino Uchiha, luego de la llegada de dicho muchacho había comunicado su viaje de negocios y de enseñanza junto con Itachi, el cual no estaba para nada feliz con la decisión de su padre y que sin ninguna opción asintió retirándose de la sala. Pero ese no era el único comunicado de dicho anciano con gran poder.

- Naruto-san, estará aquí para la protección de la familia – dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro del rubio – mi hermano ah hecho un gran trabajo con él y eh de encargarle mi casa y a mi familia, así como también la protección de mi territorio – pronuncio suave con voz ronca.

Sasuke, con cara de pocos amigos se levanto del sillón, se libero del agarre de su madre, y apartando su fría mirada de su padre salió de la habitación lanzando la puerta tras sí. Fugaku movió la cabeza con desapruebo y tristeza y naruto frunció el seño al ver dicha reacción que él, aunque no quisiera había causado.

- puedes retirarte muchacho – el rubio se retiro a su habitación conducido por una mucama de cabello rosa y con caminar de zorra a través de los pasillos.

A pesar de que la alegre voz de la chica atravesaba sus oídos su atención estaba más centrada en la reacción del joven Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun – escucho entre pensamientos.

- disculpa – la forzó a repetir.

- esta es la habitación del señor Sasuke – repitió señalando la puerta.

Continuaron el recorrido hasta llegar a su habitación, tres puertas después de la del hijo menor de Fugaku. No entro hasta ver que la mucama desapareciera por los pasillos. Entro y se lanzo sobre la cama con sabanas rojas. Cerró los ojos y antes de que pudiera dormir su puerta se abrió de golpe.

La mirada fría de Sasuke choco contra sus profundos ojos azules. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el azabache se encontraba sobre él, presionando su cuello con sus ásperas manos y robándole el aliento. Su cara, roja y seria, con la mirada ahora tan fría como la del Uchiha el cual sonreía sádicamente. Pero no logro hacer mucho, se quebranto sobre el rubio, dejando caer gotas saladas sobre el pecho del casi asesinado, con melancolía acaricio los suaves cabellos negros sobre su cuello, los aparto y tomo a su atacante en brazos, quedando sentado en la orilla de su cama. En un abrazo el joven Uchiha se desahogo, apenado y confundido. Buscando la razón del porque no pudo solo descargar su odio matando al que le robo su puesto en esa maldita familia.

Se levanto volviendo a su pose anterior, su expresión volvió a ser la misma y su postura desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

La tristeza continuaba en la cara del rubio y la interrogante sobre la vida de ese misterioso muchacho se hacía cada vez más grande. Pero ahora tenía en mente a alguien que estaba seguro lo ayudaría.

- señora Mikoto – saludo amablemente entrando a la sala, observo el libro sobre las manos de esta – veo que le gusta leer.

- así es naruto-kun – dijo sonriente la pelinegra mujer.

- es increíble ver a tan hermosa mujer leyendo algo tan complejo como Shakespeare.

La boca de la mujer se abrió y con tono amable descubrió el motivo de su atención hacia ella.

- naruto-kun – el tono ligero de esta mujer con voz de ángel le robo una sonrisa apenada al rubio sentado frente a ella – tengo dos hijos varones, y un esposo que no habla mucho – continuo desarmándolo completamente – necesitas preguntarme algo?

La confianza del rubio cayó sobre aquella mujer, que a pesar de rodear los 40 años se mantenía hermosa; tenía mirada cálida y parecía conocerlo más de lo que el mismo creía.

- Sasuke – fue lo único que pronuncio para que la esposa del Don sonriera levemente y empezara con una breve plática secreta.

...

Mmmm que loco me quedo! wuhAahaha!

diganme ustedes que tal y si subo otro cap? n.n'

no sean malitos... ¬¬

dale a las letras verdes! hahah!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

El techo de la enorme habitación se había vuelto muy entretenido, sus pensamientos rodeaban su cabeza una y otra vez, "por qué no lo mato?" era la importante pregunta. Conociendo a tan poderosa familia y recordando lo sucedido en la casa de su tío hace más de un año no creyó que fuera posible que cierto azabache desperdiciara una oportunidad así. Nuevamente un recuerdo le robo una sonrisa.

Su mente narraba:

_- naruto – pronuncio la grave voz al lado de su cama._

_- que sucede Itachi? – pronuncio con su alegre voz dedicándole una sonrisa a su acompañante._

"_esa mirada" se acerco un poco más "por qué esta tan serio?"_

_- naruto, debo pedirte algo. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros se va a la tumba con nosotros, y si no quieres esperar a morir para llevarte ese secreto, puedo hacerte el favor y enterrarte vivo. Es una simple petición, naruto –su voz era tan baja y perturbadora además de lenta, causaba miedo solo oírla, y su mirada fija y fría, con ese tono rojizo que la caracterizaba – fue un placer haberte conocido – culmino ligeramente amable – espero que no te moleste mi petición; ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme._

"una simple petición" "el siempre tan elegante y envenenado" "maldito, podría quebrarlo si quisiera" susurro.

Sabiendo por experiencia la frialdad del hijo mayor de Fugaku, Sasuke le causaba una fuerte intriga; y si viviría allí tendría que descubrir la vida del tan descarado joven que intento asesinarlo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantarse, se acomodo la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba por fuera y dejo sonar un "pase".

Como si de un adivino se tratara, Itachi. Ahora más alto y ligeramente más pálido entro por la enorme puerta de manera. Esa debía ser una broma, dos Uchihas en una noche.

- ah pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, naruto.

- más de un año – resalto con la cara seria y su voz ahora más gruesa.

- estas enojado por la petición – parecía cierto el dicho de la mafia "los Uchihas nunca olvidan" repetido una y otra vez por el tonto de óbito – no fue mi intención hacerte enojar – "tampoco se disculpan" pensó conteniendo sus ganas de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

- veo que no olvidas lo que paso entre nosotros.

…

En otra habitación, un chico de 18 años entraba al gran estudio. Su padre, sentado detrás de un escritorio se servía un poco de whiskey y con un ademan lo invito a sentarse.

- solo vine a hablar – heredo la ronca voz de su padre – quien es, Naruto?

El hombre mayor no se impresiono en absoluto, al contrario, dejo salir la ronca y suave voz para explicar lo que nadie se imaginaba.

- Naruto Uzumaki, el criado de tu tío, no tengo idea de donde proviene, pero desde que tiene 10 años ah sido entrenado como una maquina fría y calculadora. Tiene rasgos infantiles, pero su capacidad de pensamiento es algo que muy pocas personas sabemos en este mundo – tomo un sorbo y suspiro con cansancio – Sasuke. Naruto es alguien al que debes conocer antes de juzgar.

- pero – intento interrumpir sin éxito alguno.

- Sasuke – repitió – su estadía aquí es por tu propio bien, y no es algo que dejare que cuestiones.

La capacidad que poseía ese hombre para convencer o simplemente para imponer era impresionante, casi tanto como el asombro de Sasuke al escuchar sobre la vida de ese muchacho casi un año menor que él. Sin decir palabra alguna salió del lugar dejando a su padre solo de nuevo.

…..

-como habría de olvidarlo – sonrió de lado con su amplia dentadura – ese secreto se va a la tumba conmigo.

Si algo había aprendido era como manipular a un Uchiha, y aunque Itachi no fuera de su agrado no podía quebrarlo por respeto al hombre que le ofreció su hogar.

- por favor, retírate; Itachi – dijo esto sumamente lento.

- hmp – fue lo único que soltó el azabache antes de dedicarle una última mirada e irse.

"maldición" susurro lanzándose en su cama nuevamente. El solo hecho de tener cerca a ese matón le hacía tener escalofríos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y a pesar que su vida era mucho peor que la de ese muchacho; Itachi Uchiha poseía un aura negra que hacía temblar a los más grandes.

Por lo menos se iba esa misma noche. Un problema menos. Ahora solo le quedaba descubrir para que el don necesitaría que estuviera allí. Pero no podía pensar por la imagen que se repetía en su cabeza, el olor de su visita le traia recuerdos poco infantiles.

Flash back:

_Naruto yacia en la cama, un azabache lo presionaba suavemente contra su cuerpo mientras dejaba ligeros besos por su cuello y cara; era tan delicado e irresistible. Se entrego a el, dejo que lo acariciara y lo mosdisqueara y a pesar que le dijo que podía ser fuerte con el, ese "Uchiha" fue suave, delicado y lo hizo suspira cientos de veces luego de ese encuentro._

_A pesar de que lo amenazo, un cuerpo perfecto y un joven con tanta experiencia no era algo que se encontrara fácilmente y se llevo una que otra masturbación en su nombre._

Fin flash

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar las imágenes. Intento dormir sin éxito.

Seria una noche larga.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo subi lo mas rápido que pude…

Este quedo un poco mas largo…

**Capitulo 3:**

Como se lo imagino, la noche había sido larga y cansada, solo durmió 3 horas y en el baño de la habitación masajeaba sus ojeras y bostezaba con flojera. Hoy tendría que aprender todo lo relacionado a esa casa; desde cómo estaba organizada la seguridad hasta los nombres de los cocineros.

Sin más, se baño, se coloco un traje negro con la camisa blanca y la corbata color naranja, salió a la cocina donde saludo alegremente a Mikoto y se sentó a desayunar.

- te levantas temprano naruto – menciono la mujer algo extrañada.

- hoy tengo mucho que hacer – sonrió – no puedo darme el lujo de dormir de mas.

Luego varios bocados.

- señora Mikoto…

- Sasuke está en su cuarto, no ah salido hoy. No te preocupes – explico antes que pudiera preguntar.

El rubio dejo escuchar un suspiro y agradeciendo la comida, se retiro a la oficina del don.

- buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Uzumaki – saludo un pelinegro con falsa sonrisa parado en las escaleras.

- sí, buenos días.

- Mi nombre es Sai, y me encargare de enseñarle la casa.

Su falsa sonrisa era molesta pero no parecía mala persona. Hasta que noto la mirada de este bajo su cinturón. La mirada fija en esa parte le robo un sonrojo; pero regreso a su cara póker para sonar su garganta en incomodidad.

- podemos empezar ya?

- si, por aquí por favor.

"que chico más raro" cada vez le caía peor.

Atravesaron un enorme pasillo del segundo piso, indico todas las habitaciones: "Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi, huéspedes y la servidumbre". El pelinegro, o casi copia de un Uchiha no se esforzaba en sonar amable; ni siquiera en aparentar interés, su voz era inexpresiva y caminaba rápidamente como si de un tour se tratara.

Llegaron al tercer piso, era una casa; mejor dicho una mansión, con suficiente espacio para meter un pueblo.

- el cuarto de vigilancia – exclamo exhalando fuertemente para luego entrar.

- buenos días – saludo el rubio.

- El es el Uzumaki-kun – señalo al recién llegado – Kiba, Shino son los encargados de las cámaras; Hinata maneja los teléfonos y los intercomunicadores – señalo a los demás presentes.

Luego de saludos y presentaciones se dirigieron al jardín; un pelirrojo llamo la atención de Sai. Parecía ser su novio o algo así.

- Gaara, Uzumaki-kun – presento – dicho pelirrojo, jardinero y encubierto especializado saludo con la mano a dicho joven, su cara era seria y tenía un tatuaje en la frente. Ligeramente sospechoso.

Luego de presentar a los guardias del exterior, naruto se sentó en la oficina que se le había asignado. Miro hacia los lados y lanzo su propia frente contra el escritorio cubriéndola con sus brazos. La puerta se abrió de golpe junto con sus ojos para dejar ver a un azabache mejor vestido desde que lo recordaba.

Sasuke Uchiha, parado en la puerta con su mirada altiva, un traje igual negro y una corbata carmesí. Entro sin permiso alguno y quedo frente al escritorio. Nuevamente, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- para que quería mi padre que estuvieras aquí? – era directo y poco amable, la reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar.

Sus ojos azules perdieron brillo, parecían unos pozos de agua sin fondo, no mostraba ninguna expresión; se levanto lentamente para dar unos pasos hasta al lado del azabache unos milímetros más alto que el. Le miro a los ojos y con una frialdad impropia de un humano respondió preguntando.

- creí que tu lo sabrías.

Acostumbrado a nunca ser enfrentado, los ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos para luego fruncir el ceño.

- por que debería saberlo? – sus voz era cianuro sin diluir.

- eres el hijo de Fugaku-sama – ahora una sonrisa sádica se alojo en su bronceado rostro – Acaso no estás, tan informado como Itachi?

Un golpe se alojo en la cara del más joven dejando ver un hilito de sangre resbalando se su labio. Con gran rapidez coloco su mano en la nuca del Uchiha presionando sus dedos sobre y ella y lo obligo a pegar la cara contra el escritorio. Un respiro ahogado salió de su nariz al oído del mayor que luchaba por soltarse del doloroso agarre.

- no fue mi intención ofenderte – dijo aun con frialdad soltándolo – tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la mirada color noche pedía muerte al rubio. Aun así, salió rápidamente, lanzando la puerta tras sí sin decir nada más.

Uzumaki se sobo el tabique, se recostó contra la puerta y soltó un suspiro cansado, su cara ahora demostraba preocupación, seguro de que Don Uchiha no estaría nada feliz.

Se largo a su cuarto por el cual atravesaba la luz del medio día. "que temprano es" pronuncio revolviéndose entre las sabanas y sintiendo su cerebro palpitar. Maldijo su dolor de cabeza e intento dormir nuevamente.

…..

Por favor díganme que tal quedo?

Que opinan… sugerencias criticas etc…

Si quieren que siga escribiendo o si es mala la historia…

Dejen rewies!

ˆwˆ


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, ligeros golpes contra la puerta sacaron de su sueño al rubio ahora despeinado y con la camisa abierta; era de poca importancia, aun así abrió la puerta. La cabellera rosada le indico quien era. La muchacha subió la mirada solo un poco y su voz ya no era tan chillona, más bien parecía un intento de seducción.

- señor Uzumaki – pronuncio suavemente – la señora Mikoto lo invita a tomar el té en media hora, junto a la piscina – dijo para luego voltearse y picarle el ojo para mover el pronunciado trasero por el pasillo.

Sin dudarlo el rubio se metió en la ducha y sus pensamientos afloraron. "aun no se por qué Mikoto me dijo eso sobre Sasuke" se mojo el cabello "Fugaku-sama me dijo todo lo contrario". "y Sasuke solo se parece a Itachi en lo físico".

Salió y se vistió, aun tenía 10 minutos para bajar al te, suficiente para irse a disculpar con Sasuke; camino 3 puertas hasta su habitación; la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Coloco el ojo en la hendidura para encontrarse a su mayor problema caminando totalmente desnudo por la habitación, con una toalla se secaba el cabello mientras parado de espaldas a la puerta se giro como si estuviera modelando para nadie. Tenía un trasero espectacular, pectorales envidiables y su vientre totalmente formado parecía de piedra, y sin contar su gran… "maldición" susurro el rubio dándose la vuelta mientras sus mejillas ardían; eso era algo que nunca antes había visto. Dentro de sus estándares de anatomía jamás había visto algo tan perfecto, su piel blanca y nívea sin ninguna imperfección, su cuerpo acorde con la seriedad de su rostro y en contraste con sus azabaches ojos y el cabello negro azulado.

Era una imagen que no se borraría fácilmente, sacudió la cabeza y bajo las escaleras; junto a la piscina, según lo acordado la esposa del padrino lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

- buenas tardes Mikoto – saludo informal pero respetuosamente.

- no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo – sonrió y desvió la mirada a un lado – Sasuke, ven a saludar a nuestro invitado.

Naruto volteo más que rápidamente, ahora solo unos shorts vinotintos enmarcaban la figura del azabache quien sin escuchar la sugerencia de su madre se lanzo a la piscina hundiéndose hasta que su cuerpo desapareció de la vista del expectante rubio.

- no le prestes atención – la mujer dejo escuchar unas risitas – se pone nervioso con las visitas – el ojiazul se sonrojo ligeramente.

Sasuke, al otro lado de la piscina observaba a su madre con un tic en el ojo aunque era técnicamente imposible que la escuchara era obvio que él era el centro de su conversación.

- naruto – continuo la mayor – aunque le eh pedido como único deseo a Fugaku que deje a Sasuke fuera de los negocios de la familia – suspiro – no creo que eso sea algo que él haya aceptado – hablo sumamente bajo – no interferiré con tu misión o la que creas que es tu misión en esta casa.

- señora Mikoto – bajo la mirada – Fugaku-sama no me dejo ninguna misión más que proteger una familia, pero aparte de eso, me pidió que llevara a Sasuke un poco más allá, dándole a conocer a la gente un poco mas de cómo la ve el.

La conversación durante las horas del té no eran amenas pero tampoco incomodas, naruto había entablado una correspondiente con la persona que al parecer sabia más que nadie sobre su ahora motivo de estar en esa casa. Pero las preocupaciones del rubio no eran solo aprender sobre el obstinado Uchiha si no que su mente, y también su cuerpo, ahora giraban completamente en torno a Sasuke Uchiha.

Luego de 40 minutos; Mikoto se despidió dejando a naruto solo en el jardín, Sasuke había salido de la piscina hace un rato y la tranquilidad en ese lugar era exquisita.

- naruto-kun – lo saco de sus alivio – necesito hablar con usted.

- que necesitas Sai? – dijo seguro de no sonar odioso ni tampoco condescendiente.

- el señor Fugaku me llamo, solo para preguntarme como iba su amistad con Sasuke-bastardo?

La palabra con la que se había referido el pálido joven le había extrañado, pero el motivo se hizo evidente cuando el hijo menor del don apareció mordisqueando un sándwich.

- que haces aquí copia barata? – dijo con la boca medio llena y sin ningún deje de respeto.

- no tu problema bastardo – respondió de igual manera.

- por qué no vas a revolcarte con el jardinero? – contraataco Uchiha con su expresión de prepotencia.

Sai bufo en berrinche, le dirigió una particular mirada al rubio haciendo que su enemigo frunciera el ceño y se retiro con una falsa sonrisa desapareciendo dentro de la casa. El azabache parado frente al rubio amenazaba con asesinar a alguien con la mirada. Volteo hacia Uzumaki y clavo sus oscuros ojos en el.

- Sasuke –comenzó el menor – por favor discúlpame por lo que sucedió en la oficina.

- hmp – fue lo único que soltó, el rubio se paro enfrentándolo nuevamente.

- no tienes que ser tan grosero – reclamo.

- no es tu problema dobe.

Un insulto de esa proporción no era algo que el rubio soportara, toda su amabilidad se fue por el caño.

- así como criticas deberías pelear, teme – ahora la victoria pertenecía al rubio, el azabache en cambio se fue con el ceño fruncido y dejo al menor quien reía fuertemente.

Segundos después, naruto persiguió a Uchiha, lo alcanzo en las escaleras y lo tomo del brazo.

-Sasuke, por favor discúlpame, tú me llamaste dobe – dijo haciendo algo parecido a un puchero que lo hacía ver más que lindo.

El mayor abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó del agarre para irse sonrojado hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

"maldición" susurro Uzumaki refiriéndose a su poco cuidado.

…..

Wuahahaa! Pienso dejarlos un poco picados esta vez…

Lemon en el próximo capítulo!

No yaoi, el yaoi para después! Se aguantan!

xD

déjenme notitas! ˆ_ˆ


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido es deuda…**

**Lemon…**

**Atención: no es sasunaru xD**

**Todavía *¬***

…

**Capitulo 5:**

Luego de su pequeño encuentro con el ladrón de sus pensamientos naruto se metió en su oficina y para su sorpresa, una nota en su escritorio de parte de su guía personal:

"_si quieres saber más sobre Uchiha-bastardo, nos vemos en el cuarto de vigilancia a las cuatro en punto" … Sai…_

Faltaban solo 5 minutos, se levanto cansadamente y se dirigió al tercer piso. Ya en el cuarto de vigilancia:

- naruto-kun – llamo el mas pálido captando la atención de este – veo que no ah podido aprender mucho del muy maldito por si solo – antes de que naruto pudiera defenderse – es normal – sugirió con una sonrisa.

- Señor Uzumaki – dijo una tímida voz frente a un monitor.

- Hinata? No es así?.

- s-si.

- ella sabe de cada una de las actividades del Sasuke dentro de la casa – indico un castaño con marcas en la cara.

- quizás le puedan ser de ayuda – culmino el más alto con la cara casi totalmente cubierta.

Naruto observaba alrededor con expresión ingenua, la cual no duro mucho por la sugerencia de la única chica de que mirara uno de los monitores.

La imagen era espectacular, alta definición para ser exacto, y del otro lado de la cámara, un azabache sin camisa, levantaba pesas con una seductora mueca en la cara. Sai y Kiba se echaron a reír fuertemente, la chica solo soltó una risita y Shino ni siquiera volteo.

- puede ser mas prepotente? – bromeo Sai.

El rubio observaba atentamente la imagen, sin evitarlo se lo imagino nuevamente desnudo basándose en la imagen de antes. Salió de la habitación aunto maldiciendose por el bulto entre sus piernas. Se dirigió a su habitación, chocando en el proceso con la pelirrosa quien lo persiguió hasta ella.

-naruto-sama! Naruto-sama – llamaba golpeando la puerta – está bien?

Naruto estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha fría con todo y ropa, pero tuvo una idea mejor.

- Sakura-chan! – Dijo alegra abriendo la puerta – pasa por favor.

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica se hizo notable, el rubio no lo espero dos veces para quitar la ligera prenda a la chica, dejándole solo los tacones y una pañoleta en el cabello; a demás de unas bragas rojas.

Ella se recostó sobre la cama mientras el chico bajaba su única prenda y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, al primer roce un gemido delicado salió de su boca, ahora el rubio la embestía fuertemente sacándole lo que parecían ser gritos " mas! Mas!" pedía la peli rosa con los cachetes rojos. Naruto, cegado por el poder que poseía sobre ella, la levanto para dejarla en la posición del perrito, y en una sola estocada metió el miembro entre las nalgas y un grito adolorido ahogo la habitación, hilitos de sangre atravesaban el ano de la chica quien continuaba gritando mientras el rubio la tomaba por el cabello para halarla hacia atrás e ir mas adentro y con mayor fuerza a través del pronunciado trasero.

Pero el solo sonido de la cama contra la pared fue ahogado por la puerta abierta de golpe y un azabache con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido que no dejaba de observar al rubio, pero antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar tomo a la peli rosa por el cuello lanzándola fuertemente contra el suelo, la chica tomo sus ropas del suelo en un intento fallido de taparse, y salió de la habitación aun sonriendo y seguida por la negra mirada que luego volteo hacia las orbes azules.

"odio mis celos hacia el" pensaba el mayor aun observando a naruto dispuesto a matarlo en ese mismo momento "porque me importa?" seguía la batalla mental; un instinto llevo la situación dejando al mayor sobre el rubio besándolo con una necesidad casi animal, metiendo sus dedos el cabello. Y menor olvidando que estaba totalmente desnudo lo tomo por la espalda profundizando el roce. Pero ese beso fue cortado de golpe.

Sasuke, parado frente a la cama ahora poseía una misión mayor que la de poseer a ese chico, primero se desharía de a aquella que fue capaz de tocar a la única cosa que en verdad le gustaba en ese mundo y entre esos pensamientos salió de la habitación dejado a Uzumaki denudo y con un grave problema entre las piernas.

…

Wuahaha!

La voy a dejar hasta allí, el próximo capítulo quizás sea el mejor de todos…

Ustedes digan…

Inspírenme!

Sayonara…


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen Nasai…

Perdónenme por no actualizar antes… no tengo inter… mi computadora explotó hasta casi matarme X.X

Espero que les guste este cap!

No apto para cardiacos! Lemon-yaoi!

Su querida escritora: Kenny-chan ˆ.ˆ

Capitulo 6.

Naruto se subió los pantalones a pesar de la incomodidad y salió en busca del azabache sin éxito alguno; solo para terminar de nuevo en el agua fría de la bañera.

Sasuke sentado en la habitación secreta de la cual solo su hermano y el sabían mantenía la vista perdida mientras recordaba la situación con la peli rosa, si algo había aprendido de Itachi era que nadie se metía con sus cosas, y utilizaba el termino cosa con el rubio ya que no quería nada más que poseerlo y después quizás, solo quizás, destruirlo.

Pero su retorcida mente no estaría feliz hasta que nada que haya tocado su objeto favorito viviera, su razón? "simple orgullo" se auto convenció antes de salir tras el molesto animal, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y una media sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro de porcelana, se paro frente a la puerta y con un suave golpe vio salir a la chica, ahora vestida.

- Señor Sasuke – pronuncio con un tono suave casi inaudible – a que debo su visita? – continuo haciendo su voz más chillona.

- Sakura-chan – llamo delicado – sígueme – aludió "seductor".

Hizo caso y tras el muchacho bastante alto la peli rosa lo siguió dos pisos abajo, ya en ese lugar el eco de los tacones de esta se hacía audible y con una sonrisa la chica se lanzo sobre él en una falsa caída a lo que Sasuke sonrió y la sentó en una silla al centro de la habitación con una correas le amarro manos y pies como había visto a Itachi hacerlo muchas veces sonriendo para darle confianza, ella tan solo se dejo hacer.

Uchiha se acerco a la puerta donde fue sorprendido por la azul mirada que sin brillo alguno le observaba directamente "es como perderse en dos pozos sin fondo" pensó al quedar paralizado frente a él, sin previa invitación el rubio entro y al pasar al lado del mayor prenuncio a su oído:

- Quiero observar – en un leve susurro que le daría escalofríos al mismo demonio.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la chica, no sin antes recibir una asentimiento por parte de Uzumaki.

El sitio totalmente hermético dejaba correr un aire pesado, con un olor conocido para ambos hombres, Sasuke rebusco entre algunos instrumentos hasta encontrar una daga que cavia perfecta en su mano, la peli rosa sonreía, convencida de que el masoquismo no era mala idea pero entre risitas bajo la cara para encontrar una mancha oscura alrededor de la silla que además tenía mal olor subió el rostro ahora con el horror rosando sus facciones, solo para encontrar al mayor de los hombres agachado frente a ella, jugando peligrosamente con aquel cuchillo demasiado cerca de su propia piel, miro a Naruto quien observaba cada movimiento del otro chico y antes de que pudiera preguntar la daga atravesó su muslo, un grito desgarrador retumbo contra las paredes y Sakura, con los ojos cerrados por el dolor sentía el aliento tibio en su oído y un las palabras susurradas solo eran acalladas por sus propios gritos.

- nunca volverás a tocar algo mío – susurraba el azabache mientras sacaba en cuchillo lentamente.

Pero no fue mucha la tortura ya que el rubio, quien le tomo la mano para quitarle el puñal le dijo algo que lo llevo a su infancia, donde escuchaba a su padre enseñarle a Itachi, simples cosas como cocinar.

- nunca hagas sufrir a algo tan insignificante – pronuncio el rubio y la mente del mayor se nublo para mostrar un cerdo siendo degollado por su padre y la cara seria de Itachi observándolo con gran interés.

La escena se repitió cuando el puñal estuvo de nuevo en su mano y lo paso rápidamente por el cuello de la peli rosa arrancándole la vida por completo y dejando correr la sangre hasta los zapatos de ambos, las manos de Sasuke temblaban al verlas manchadas de ese liquido espeso volteo para encontrar la azul mirada sobre sus orbes negras y que de un movimiento lo hicieron seguir al menor hasta fuera de la habitación y dos pisos arriba; por suerte no había nadie, el mayor tenis manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Por fin, el rubio se paro frente a la habitación de Uchiha mientras este paso casi directamente al baño Naruto se sentó en la cama un poco indeciso sobre lo que le había hecho hacer al hijo menor de Fugaku sin siquiera darse cuenta, su mirada fija en la puerta del baño y el sonido del agua le daba ligeros escalofríos, solo recordó el cuerpo desnudo del azabache, una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labio y se recostó en la cama hundido en sus sucios pensamientos, pasaron los minutos como si fueran segundos y una puerta cerrada de golpe le hizo voltear.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al encontrar a Sasuke parado frente a él totalmente desnudo, mucho mejor de cómo lo había visto antes, además estaba todo mojado y la sonrisa en su rostro le hacía parecer un modelo de revista o un muñeco de acción con muy buen porte bajo los pantalones. Naruto se levanto pero no puedo decir nada para cuando Sasuke estaba sobre el devorándole los labios y mojándole la ropa con su cuerpo al frotarse cada vez más fuerte, tomo las muñecas del rubio presionándolas contra la cama, no tenia delicadeza alguna, de simples jalones dejo al menor en bóxers y mordisqueo sus pezones, bajando cada vez más se encontró con una tatuaje alrededor del obligo del rubio el cual lamio con notable gusto.

Uzumaki soltaba gemidos cada vez más sonoros al encontrar ahora los dientes de Sasuke halando lo único que cubría su masculinidad y apretando sus muslos contra su boca para intensificar la sensación de excitación cada vez más. Sin previo aviso bajo la suave prenda eh introdujo por completo el miembro palpitante, Naruto soltó un grito ronco y arqueo la espalda ante la boca caliente y húmeda, pero Sasuke duro así solo unos segundos, agarro al menor por las caderas y lo volteo dejando los rubios cabellos caer sobre la cama y el enorme trasero hacia él, mordiéndolo hasta dejar manchas rojas en la bronceada piel. Con violencia metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada del uke quien gruño levemente por la intromisión, pronto fueron dos y luego tres, que abrían y cerraban la estrecha entrada y hacían gritar al pequeño rubio aun con la cara pegada a las sabanas.

A pesar de que Naruto solo veía las sabanas oscuras el rostro de Sasuke reflejaba sadiquismo y perversión mientras frotaba su masculinidad contra la de Uzumaki al introducirle los dedos sin delicadeza alguna. Fue mayor el gemido de este al colocarse en la entrada del menor y empujar con fuerza dejando correr unos hilitos de sangre y llenando de una sola estocada al rubio de ese liquido viscoso que provenía de sí mismo; Naruto grito y el azabache beso su espalda aun gimiendo cegado por el placer, con una mano agarro la erección de Naruto y frotó sin cesar una y otra vez mientras intentaba ir mas adentro el rubio y se aferraba de las sabanas con la otra mano. Ambos sudaban y los masculinos gemidos inundaban la habitación hasta ir casi sincronizados. En unos pocos minutas las sabanas yacían pegajosas por el liquido de ambos, Naruto se revolvía incomodo y cansado, Sasuke salió de él y lo abrazo con sus firmes brazos contra él respirando agitados hasta recuperar la respiración normal de ambos…

Fin…

…Del capítulo!

…..

Hay esta su lemon!

Wuahaha! Creo que es una de mis mejores obras!

mmm…

Déjenme notas pervertidos ;)

ˆ_ˆ


	7. Chapter 7

El final… no recibí ayudas y pues… el padrino fue mi inspiración…

Ustedes opinen…

Sasukexnaruto por siempre…

ˆ_ˆ

Capitulo 7.

Con culpa pero sin arrepentimiento Naruto se bañaba confiado de que su tarea en esa casa estaba hecha, en un día exacto llegaría Fugaku-sama y podría irse sin dejar rastros de su existencia en ese lugar, después de todo, que Sasuke se hubiera acostado con él no era nada del otro mundo, sabía que dicha familia tenía debilidad por los rubios y sinceramente, Sasuke no era fácil de ignorar.

Sería un día cansado, tendría que pensar muy bien las palabras con las que tendría que explicarle a don Uchiha lo que había sucedido, excluyendo los detalles y convenciéndolo de manera inteligente de que Sasuke no era la oveja blanca, en este caso de una familia de mafiosos. Terminaba unas galletas que Mikoto había dejado en su habitación cuando golpe tras golpe llamaban a la puerta insistentemente.

- Naruto-kun – llamo el pálido joven – la señora Mikoto le pide de favor que vaya lo más pronto posible hasta la sala de estar.

Sin más el rubio se acomodo la camisa mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido por Sai totalmente serio y callado, no era normal tanta cortesía y no se había dado cuenta pero un mal presentimiento se alojaba en su pecho.

- señora Mikoto – se sorprendió al verla abrazada por su hijo menor e Itachi parado a un lado de ellos dos le observaba con seriedad.

Mikoto lloraba y con la voz quebrantada y los ojos llorosos localizó a Naruto para luego hacer un ademan con la mano sentando al menor a su lado, le pidió a Itachi al frente suyo que continuara, Sasuke observaba a Naruto con extrañeza mientras Itachi dirigía una mirada ofendida a su madre quien demostraba demasiado afecto por el extraño, aun así continuo.

- mi padre, ah perdido la vida en un accidente de autos – dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Naruto.

Los dos jóvenes, uno abrazando a su madre y el otro con los ojos abiertos como platos escuchaban atentamente al mayor de los tres.

- Sasuke – siguió evitando detalles – preferiría hablar contigo a solas.

Sin más los dos azabaches se retiraron. Luego de que Naruto dejara a Mikoto con una de sus amigas y de tranquilizarla lo más que pudo se dispuso a reflexionar sobre todo aquello que llego tan rápido a su mente. Primero, su padrino estaba muerto. Segundo, no había sido un accidente. Tercero, quien ocuparía su lugar.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran un imán, Sasuke entro a la oficina y con la voz gruesa y profunda pronuncio lo que Naruto más temía.

- seré el nuevo don, Itachi mi guía y tú serás mi mano derecha en mi nuevo imperio. Vengare a mi padre- Dijo rodeando el escritorio para levantar a Naruto por el traje y besarlo profundamente para después desaparecer ante la mirada de su ahora subordinado.

Fin

….

No sé si seré capaz de sacar la continuación con Sasuke al poder :/

Soy de ustedes…

Hasta ahora… este es el final…

Opinen… arigato gozaimasu!

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Naruto se mordía las uñas hasta casi arrancárselas "maldición" dijo girando su sillón mientras fumaba el noveno cigarrillo y maldiciendo por enésima vez. Odiaba hacerlo pero ahora mismo eso no importaba; necesitaba relajarse. Su cabeza atravesaba por dolorosas contracciones que le evitaban pensar la respuesta correspondiente a cada una de sus preguntas: ¿Por qué Sasuke? Comenzaba ante la decisión del Don ¿Itachi sabe más? ¿ACASO?

Entre sus mismos pensamientos una respuesta perturbadora azoto la mente del joven rubio, coloco la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre su escritorio y salió a gran velocidad, bajo las escaleras y llego al cuarto de Itachi, rogaba entre dientes no conseguir a Sasuke hasta aclarar todo. Por suerte unos gruñidos a través de la puerta le indicaron que había alguien, toco con delicadeza y escucho el "pase" luego de unos segundos.

Abrió la puerta, una figura delgada y de cabellos negros lo miraba con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

- se por qué viniste – dijo con voz ronca – pienso aclararte algunas cosas – continuo luego de que el menor cerró la puerta – mi padre a veces puede ser muy cerrado, igual que Sasuke.

Entre estas palabras el azabache se levanto dando unos pasos hacia su acompañante.

Ambos permanecían sin expresión alguna, Naruto sentado sobre la cama de sabanas negras y el mayor volvió a tomar su lugar en un pequeño escritorio que al mismo tiempo era rodeado por una biblioteca de gran magnitud que ocupaba casi toda la habitación.

- No es posible que Fugaku-sama hubiera dejado algo que nos diera una pista de por qué esa decisión tan descabellada? – afirmo Naruto en tono respetuoso.

- tengo la razón por la cual lo hizo – dejo salir un suspiro cansado – Naruto – su voz se torno baja y sombría igual que su cara al ser cubierta por sus cabellos oscuros – tú fuiste criado por el antecesor de mi padre, Madara Uchiha – no era algo nuevo para el rubio – este hombre, formo un imperio que con el tiempo mi padre modifico ampliándolo hasta mas allá de Japón. Cuando cumplí los 12 años, mi padre me llevo a uno de sus negocios; pero nada salió como debía, tal y como mi padre lo había predicho, ese día vi como mataban a tres hombres – Itachi tomo un cigarrillo de un cajón del escritorio.

Impaciente, Uzumaki estaba a punto de preguntar a que venía semejante historia, pero Itachi continúo.

-no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de lo que hizo mi padre.

Esta afirmación sobresalto a Naruto, ya se revolvía incomodo en su asiento, pero se relajo al recordar quien le había enseñado a fumar y que ahora estaba frente a él.

- ese día, Naruto, ese día te conocí. Recuerdo que tenias unos 5 años – Itachi despego su vista de la alfombra para mirar a los ojos al menor – recuerdo que ese día te abrace con gran fuerza al verte caer desmayado cuando te sacamos de esa, jaula – dijo con notable enojo en su voz, sin embargo su tez permanecía calmada – estabas sucio y tenias cortadas y moretones por todo el cuerpo – sonrió casi imperceptiblemente – con tus últimas fuerzas me dedicaste una sonrisa y pude ver tus ojos.

Itachi volteo la vista y se apuro a terminar el relato. Naruto respiraba agitado, eran recuerdos que no poseía pero la realidad con la que el Uchiha contaba tal cosa le estremecía el cuerpo, produciéndole dolor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

- Le pedí a mi padre que no te matara, que eras solo un niño, pero él me advirtió una cosa; te entregaría al don anterior y que no podía volver a intervenir en ninguna muerte – suspiro nuevamente – Madara, quien yo sabía te volvería una maquina sin alma.

- por qué?

- porque no podía matar algo que me gustaba tanto – afirmo culminando seco el tema – a pesar de que me dolió que no te dejara quedarte conmigo lo permití, no podía negarle nada a mi padre. Desde ese día me volví su sombra y observe en silencio, masacres que ningún joven debería ver nunca. Yo se los secretos más oscuros de mi padre; y a pesar de que yo soy un asesino perfecto, el chico más temido entre las zonas bajas de la familia. Eso para mi padre no valía nada, llegue a conocer a su amante cosa que me partió el alma, pero igual callé. Esperaba conseguir todo lo que pudiera para cuando este momento llegara.

El final de dicho relato le helo la sangre al rubio, su pasado quizás lo conocía ese hombre frente a él; pero peor aún, su presente dependía de él.

-quien mato al padrino? – su voz salió mas ronca de lo normal.

-Madara Uchiha – cortó el mayor.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, el era un sospechoso de la muerte del don al haber sido criado por ese hombre. Levanto la vista y frunció el ceño armándose de valor para hacer una última pregunta.

- crees que soy responsable de la muerte de Fugaku-sama?

- no –Naruto se relajo de golpe – no soy tan ingenuo, te conozco y sé que tu tampoco lo eres. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano.

-comprendo.

- si llegara a creer que eres un aliado de aquellos que traicionaron a la familia eliminando a mi padre no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Ambos observaban a puntos arbitrarios de la habitación, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos analizaba una parte de este enredo en el cual ambos se veían incluidos. Itachi suspiro por tercera vez aun más fuerte, se acarició el cabello sobre su rostro apartándolo, expreso una opinión algo peligrosa.

-esperemos que Sasuke no te mate – Naruto trago saliva – o me mate a mí.

La expresión de Itachi había perdido vida, ahora apuntaba al menor con un arma y con la voz suave continua su cometido.

-acaso eres aliado de Madara?

Naruto sonrió con confianza y un simple "no" salió de sus labios, se levanto acercándose al mayor y con un leve sonrojo se lo aclaro todo.

-de hecho lo odio.

El rubio salió de la habitación aun siendo apuntado por el Uchiha detrás de él. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyo en ella; se sobo la sien y seguido sus cabellos "maldición".

De otro lado Itachi jugaba por el revólver al mismo tiempo que pensaba, ahora otra interrogante atravesaba su mente ya suficientemente cargada con la tutela del maldito de su hermano menor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

En el cuarto del tercer piso un pálido muchacho observaba atentamente las cámaras de seguridad, suspiraba una y otra vez mientras susurraba "acaso es idiota?" sus acompañantes no podían si no dedicarles una sonrisa de "quizás" pero Shino, a pesar de ser de pocas palabras era de mucho pensar y su padre, prácticamente había sido uno de los pilares importantes dentro de la fortaleza de Don Uchiha, de él había aprendido a usar pocas palabras pero las correctas y a su vez a controlar hasta el mas mínimo ímpetu que su cuerpo pidiera, era una arma letal y un científico experto en venenos que guardaba misterios horrorosos sobre la familia que lo protegió desde joven.

- no lo creo – era una simple respuesta y a pesar de eso causo un sobresalto en los otros tres.

- a mi me parece que si – sonó la respuesta del menor de cabello negro que reía con arrogancia volviendo a ver las pantallas grises.

La vestimenta de abúrame oculto una sonrisa en forma de mueca que se oculto en su rostro. Casi como un imán la mirada del Uchiha llamo la atención de todos los de la oscura habitación con un ademan ordeno al más obvio que fuera a su oficina, Sai arrugo el entrecejo al girar sobre sus pasos e ir en busca del ahora Don.

En la misma habitación todos habían vuelto a sus lugares, excepto mentalmente. El mayor de los tres, había sido un as bajo la manga del antiguo don; cosa que solo sabía el hijo mayor y consejero del mencionado. Estaba seguro que con ahora una guerra segura contra los posibles traidores de la familia, Itachi acudiría a él. Y es que Abúrame era capaz de guardar hasta el más vulgar y cruel secreto.

De pronto este se revolvió en la silla "tomare un descanso" dijo para retirarse sin mucha explicación, llego a su habitación no muy lejos; la cual compartía con el hiperactivo de su grupo pero aun así era muy confortable. No terminaba de sentarse en la cama cuando golpes ligeros en la puerta le hicieron volverse a levantar para abrirla. Como se imagino, Itachi permanecía impasible en el marco de la puerta, sirvió dos copas de vino que descansaban sobre un escritorio, entrego una al pelinegro quien la acepto tranquilo y escucho con atención lo que en su mente ya había sido calculado.

- lo de tu padre nos ha afectado a todos, y sabemos quién está detrás de esto – suspiro – no es necesario que lo sepas – dio un pequeño sorbo y continuo – necesito que hagas de chofer Shino prometo avisarte cuando la misión este lista – dio un trago aun mayor dejando la copa casi vacía – no te veras involucrado pero quiero que seas lo más discreto posible.

Así como llegó desapareció tras la puerta el muchacho de ojos tristes. Shino la observo atentamente mientras pensaba de las palabras anteriores. Esperaba tener un mejor papel pero quizás sería mejor si ni siquiera sabía que harían. A pesar de saber guardar silencio arriesgarse por un motivo de solo negocios no era algo que figurara en su lista de razones por las que murió.

…

En un sillón color ocre un ojinegro se revolvía incomodo, suspiraba una y otra vez. Acababa de llamar a Sai, ese –chico- tendría que decirle ahora cual era su verdadero papel dentro de esa familia. Debía haber una buena razón para que su padre lo mantuviera tan cerca; Itachi le afirmo que solo era un intermediario que en caso de que se diera una situación peligrosa actuaria como un pacifista en busca de salvar negocios. Pero Sasuke no era tonto, aunque no físicamente era sumamente parecido a su padre, calculaba y analizaba de una manera totalmente distinta a las demás personas, veía cada asunto como si fuera personal, suponiendo claro que ese asunto perjudicara a alguno de sus amigos. Sasuke era conocido como el único hijo de Fugaku capaz de igualarlo en humildad teniendo al mismo tiempo influencia en caso que la necesitara.

Daba un sorbo a su vaso de whiskey cuando la puerta dejo escuchar tres leves golpes para luego abrirse. Se sobresalto al ver a quien no esperaba Itachi entro seguido por el joven de sonrisa falsa y con expresión de desdén se sentó en el sofá a un lado de la habitación.

Sasuke lo observo directo a los ojos, sin embargo no encontró ningún tipo de desafío, era una mirada fría, una de las cuales había visto antes y desde más joven se había acostumbrado a ver. Sabía que Itachi le tenía un gran cariño pero solo en una extraña situación se atrevería a demostrárselo. Volvió al otro joven parado frente a él.

- Sai – pronuncio inexpresivo – tengo que preguntarte algo que sé que mi hermano jamás me diría – cuidó de no desautorizar al mayor pero al mismo tiempo fue severo y presiono con suma delicadeza la mente de su hermano.

- lo sé – sonó la voz gruesa de Sai – escucha, Sasuke-bastardo, sinceramente no me importa que sea el don, sigues siendo un imbécil para mi…

- Sai – intervino Itachi sobándose la cien – Sasuke – recupero su tez tranquila – Sai es nuestro medio hermano.

Sasuke hizo una mueca difícil de descifrar mientras observaba al chico de sonrisa falsa, tomo otro sorbo.

- acaso me creen estúpido? – dijo enojado con palabras que su padre nunca usaría. Por lo menos no en público – no! Mi padre me creía estúpido! – Entrecerró la vista helándole la sangre a aquel que no era mayor que él por más de dos años – Itachi, Madara Uchiha debe morir.

- otouto – pronuncio con un cariño imperceptible más que para Sasuke – no es tan fácil como parece, Madara está aliado con el líder de una de las familias más poderosas, Orochimaru.

Ese nombre le daba escalofríos a Sasuke, lo había visto varias veces en las reuniones que su padre llevaba a cabo en la casa para lo que él llamaba "asuntos de negocios"; recordaba que ese hombre lo observaba mucho, él se ocultaba detrás de Itachi o de su madre para evitar que le apretara los cachetes, era casi tenebroso como lo observaba tan fijamente con esa mirada tan afilada.

- sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos – Orochimaru?

- así es – intervino Sai – de quien debemos deshacernos si queremos ganar es respeto de aquel que nos subestimó y traicionó.

- bien – suspiro para terminar su vaso de whiskey – necesito todos los detalles.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Itachi caminaba por los pasillos iluminados solo por candelabros, explicarle a su hermano lo que harían para deshacerse de Orochimaru era algo a lo que sabía jamás de acostumbraría, ese "niño" se había atrevido a manipular su plan perfecto excluyendo a Naruto y diciéndole "pon a otra persona, quien tú quieras" con ese tono de voz suave y sencillo con el que le encantaba que su padre le hablara pero que en Sasuke le hacía sentirse inferior, como si fuera un retrasado al que había que explicarle todo con delicadeza y claridad.

Se acomodó la corbata y toco la puerta.

- hola – saludo el rubio que al parecer le esperaba – pasa – esperó un poco y cerró la puerta.

El pelinegro se tomo la libertad de sentarse en la cama observando cada movimiento de Naruto quien se sentó en un sillón frente a él devolviéndole la mirada.

- por qué tu odio hacia Madara?.

- abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, bajo la vista demostrando odio para contestar – después de lo que me contaste el otro día; descubrí el por qué del comportamiento de Madara, muchas veces regalaba a sus hijos viajes a lugares muy lejanos y yo, como un niño adoptivo me quedaba a solas con él, pero nunca me llegó a tratar ni si quiera como a un sobrino, yo solo e-ra - tartamudeó – su herramienta, su juguete – su tono se hizo cada vez mas sombrío.

Itachi comprendía bien de lo que el más joven hablaba, por eso era tan frio a veces; como si una parte de su alma se hubiera muerto y hubiera quedado vacía, esa frialdad era producto de su infancia arrebatada.

- No me importaba, la verdad – dijo con una sonrisa torcida y sin ánimo – sabia que tendría la oportunidad de vengarme, a pesar de que mi maestro me dijo que no lo hiciera – bajo el rostro de nuevo – no era correcto.

Itachi lo miraba fijamente, lo había salvado de un infierno para lanzarlo en otro en el que un don de prestigio manchó su nombre, aunque no públicamente, por tenerle; cuando escucho que era solo un juguete algo dentro de su pecho crujió pero nunca había sabido expresarse o dejar salir sus sentimientos, eso era algo que le habían prohibido desde pequeño. Aunque, de alguna manera, entendía a aquellos hombres que lo habían apresado cuando era un niñito y a Madara; él mismo lo había poseído, era un ser sencillamente hermoso.

Antes de pensarlo estaba besando al rubio con gran deseo, pero una mano en su mejilla lo apartó con sequedad. Entendió el mensaje y recupero la compostura.

- lo siento Naruto, no podrás ir – anuncio el mayor con el rostro impasible a punto de darse la vuelta sin dar la mas mínima explicación.

De un movimiento rápido el rubio tomo el brazo del pelinegro quedando frente a frente sumamente cerca, la expresión del menor era maldad pura dando la sensación que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre; una ilusión óptica creada por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas, quizás. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Itachi; nunca había estado con alguien capaz de helarle la sangre de esa manera excepto "Gaara" pensó al liberarse del agarre y respirar profundo antes de que su debilidad o mejor dicho miedo quedara al descubierto.

-lo siento – suspiró – Sasuke no me lo permitió – culminó con tono casi avergonzado y con un deje de odio fácil de notar.

Desapareció tras la puerta, ahora debía buscar al indicado para un trabajo así, por suerte el encuentro con Naruto le había dado una idea de quien seria.

Sabaku no Gaara, el único ser capaz de erizarle la piel al mismísimo don Fugaku, a primera vista parecía de porcelana sin embargo su gran sed de sangre le había puesto en un estatus muy alto en la familia; sin contar su gran capacidad física y su poco respeto por la vida humana eran aterradoras para cualquier ser vivo. Sabía que el pelirrojo había salido en busca de información sobre Madara y sus subordinados. Debía comunicarse con él lo mas pronto posible.

- Itachi-san.

- uhm?

- teléfono – anuncio su medio hermano.

…..

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, sabía que a Naruto no le gustaría que le evitara ir a la misión en búsqueda de uno de los subordinados de Madara y es que no era necesario arriesgar a su mano derecha. Suspiro pesadamente, se habían vuelto muy comunes esos suspiros. El reloj de pared llamo su atención, era hora de cenar; por lo menos eso se mantenía normal. Se dirigió al comedor consiguiendo a su madre aun con grades ojeras y la mirada triste; sin darse cuenta la estaban abandonando bastante. La abrazo por detrás colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la encantadora mujer que le dedico una sonrisa desganada y le acarició el cabello.

- Sasuke – susurro – ve y siéntate por favor, ya voy a servir.

Sasuke sabía que su madre seguía muy afectada pero eso no era algo en lo que él pudiera ayudar. Ya en la mesa y luego de unos segundos se sentó Itachi y seguido Naruto; el pelinegro no pudo evitar observar el puesto vacio en la punta de la mesa donde debía ir sentado su padre. La comida fue abundante, algo de queso y vegetales cocinados por Mikoto.

Antes de terminar su comida el actual don interrumpió el sepulcral silencio.

- Madre – sonrió levemente – porque no invitas a tus amigas y haces una reunión de té o algo? Necesitas distraerte.

Naruto sabía que ese joven a pesar de su frialdad no era una mala persona, observo a Mikoto, era sumamente parecida a él, salió de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la silla de la mujer que se retiro tranquila, volvió la mirada a Sasuke; este golpeo la mesa con furia y se levanto rápidamente. Consiguió de nuevo los ojos del mayor sobre él indicándole algo. Se levanto rápidamente para ir tras Sasuke era la oportunidad perfecta. Itachi en cambio exhalo con fuerza y fue tras su madre.

Minutos después ambos amantes estaban en la oficina del Uchiha quien se había sentado de nuevo en el enorme sillón.

- por qué no puedo ir a buscar a Orochimaru?

- por que debes hacer otra cosa, más personal… para mí – hablo casi en un susurro.

- más personal que buscar a ese desgraciado!

-así es – respondió con furia el azabache, se relajo de nuevo y se paso la mano por la cara – necesito que busques a esta mujer, una foto de una rubia le llamo bastante la atención, parecía conocerla antes.

- quién es?

- eso no es importante ahora – sonrió – saldrás mañana en la mañana, hacia las vegas.

Sin decir nada mas Sasuke se levanto y se coloco al lado de Naruto a punto de darle un beso un puño sobre su cara lo hizo voltear de golpe y escupir sangre; era la segunda vez que ese chico se atrevía a tocarle, no era correcto.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Itachi observaba la luna, cuya luz atravesaba la ventana de cortinas negras. Estaba perturbado, las ultimas cosas que había escuchado ese día le habían quitado el sueño; la llamada de aquel que fue su compañero cuando apenas aprendía a usar un arma le había impresionado; habían estado juntos en la academia a la que su padre le obligo a ir durante dos años; eran compañeros de cuarto y los secretos de cada uno se habían revelado cuando el chico de tez azul lo poseyó por primera vez; se sonrojó al recordar la ronca voz en su oído que decía "eres tan bello", era solo un niño y ahora ese ser volvía a llamarlo, recordaba a la perfección las palabras roncas a través del auricular "Itachi? Qué bien que estés allí! Pensaba que este ya no era tu numero, hehehe. Tiempo sin saber nada de ti! Cuando podremos vernos? Ah? Avísame por favor"… Anotó el número al que debía llamar a Kisame y sonrió guardándolo en su bolsillo. Ahora lo observaba con expresión ligeramente atontada, a pesar de que ya no tenían nada, una amistad tan antigua siempre era bienvenida en el corazón de Itachi.

Se froto un poco los ojos, los números le parecían ligeramente borrosos; hace unos meses que tenía problemas de la vista, no le había prestado atención. Ya se le pasaría. Se sobo el tabique, estaba mentalmente cansado. Se levanto y se lanzo sobre la cama; observo el teléfono por un momento, lo tomo y marcó el numero de un servilleta que antes observaba.

- Aló, buenas noches – su tono era cordial y profundo, recibió una respuesta rápida.

"Itachi? Itachi!; eh! No pensé que llamaras tan pronto"

- mmm, te parece si nos vemos? – ignoro el comentario.

"claro! Vivo en la calle Niebla, En un edificio Azul"

- de acuerdo – Kisame conocía a Itachi lo suficiente como para saber que no lo dejaría buscarlo – pasare en media hora.

Con esa especie de despedida, atravesó la puerta del baño. Tendría una excusa para relajarse "un viejo amigo"

…..

- que te sucede dobe? Duele? – Sasuke tenía a Naruto por la nuca con la mano derecha y con la izquierda ejercía presión sobre uno de los brazos del rubio con la cara sobre el escritorio.

- teme!.

Naruto volteo en un ágil movimiento, empujando con ambas manos al azabache antes sobre él, que chocó contra un sillón; el mayor se abalanzo de nuevo sobre el ojiazul dándole un golpe certero en la boca del estomago. El menor cayó al suelo, tocio un poco de sangre escuchando entre jadeos una afirmación que había escuchado antes "no Juegues conmigo" en Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke salió de la oficina, sus entrañas ardían junto con su mente, pero no por culpa; al contrario. Le asustaba que no sentía nada después de pelear así con lo único que le importaba en el mundo "no puedo ser como mi padre" afirmaba mentalmente recostado en la pared de la cocina.

El teléfono sonó.

- Buenas – contesto el azabache con tono tranquilo.

"Buenas, Quisiera hablar con Itachi" sonó sombría una voz a través del auricular.

- quien eres? – por alguna razón, esa voz le daba mala espina.

"Alguien de interés para ustedes"- Madara Uchiha! Reconoció el azabache pensando una buena escusa para no hablar en ese momento, aun no era seguro.

- no se encuentra, por favor, llame mañana en la mañana – se aseguro de sonar como del servicio.

Colgó rápidamente, subió las escaleras y toco al cuarto de Itachi.

- no está – susurro una silueta con ojos azules, brillantes en la oscuridad.

- "Naruto" estaba seguro que no debía disculparse por la pelea pero la forma en que lo miraba era aterradora e intrigante al mismo tiempo - ¿sabes dónde está? – esquivo Uchiha

- no.

Fue tajante al hablar con el azabache, nadie pasaba por encima de él, sin embargo evito otro enfrentamiento desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación, sabía que su trabajo en esa familia había terminado hace mucho; tenía suficiente dinero como para desaparecer. Y lo había pensado, pero había algo que lo detenía. Se lanzo en la cama, sabía que no eran más de las 12 pero estaba cansado; le dolía el estomago; solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke suspiro fuertemente, no era un buen momento para que Itachi desapareciera, el viaje de Naruto hacia las vegas le aliviaría una carga, su mayor problema justo en ese momento era deshacerse del maldito de Orochimaru.

- Uchiha – llamo el muchacho de cara pálida.

- que quieres?

- creo que deberías revisar esto – le entrego una carpeta amarilla con un sello bastante peculiar.

- "maldición".

….

Itachi manejaba un hermoso convertible negro, prestado. No tenía carro propio, y a pesar de que no le gustaba llamar la atención disfrutaba de las cosas lujosas de la vida. No pasaron más de veinte minutos hasta la entrada del edificio que le había indicado Kisame; no era nada lujoso por el contrario juraría que Kisame estaba en una mala situación económica.

"eh! Itachi" saludo la azulada silueta.

- hola.

- me alegra verte, sigues tan hermoso como siempre – sonrió el mas fornido.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hacia ya mucho que no escuchaba una insinuación tan directa.

- a donde quieres ir? – dijo empezando a conducir de nuevo.

- conozco un buen lugar – luego de esto solo le dijo la dirección de lo que parecía ser un restaurant, la noche estaba estrellada. Itachi escuchaba, comentando de vez en cuando, Kisame en cambio mantenía una charla bastante fluida, por no decir constante.

Llegaron a la media hora, un lugar bastante extraño; era solo una enorme puerta de madera, sin ventanas y la calle completamente sola. Itachi no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso; hace mucho que no sabía del cara de pez, una traición no sería extraña. Kisame toco la puerta, un hombre algo mayor abrió asomando tan solo un ojo. Observo por un segundo y abrió la puerta, hablando en un japonés sumamente antiguo que Itachi estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en las conversaciones secretas en su familia.

- eh! Gran muchacho, me alegra verte por aquí. Quien es tu amigo? Por favor entra, te daré el mejor lugar – el hombre los dirigió adentro, Itachi apenas pudo ocultar su impresión al ver tan increíble lugar, el techo de vidrio dejaba ver la luna por completo; hermosos estanques con grandes peces de colores adornaban el piso y unas especies de cuartos se podían ver alrededor, con puertas de madera fina y piezas doradas, incluso su casa se vería chabacana al lado de tan increíble local – ven chico, espero que aun siga siendo tu sala favorita, notaras que la remodelamos – el anciano soltó una risita – aquí está tu mascota; necesitaran mujeres? – el cambio de tema del hombre irritaba al Uchiha quien prefería no abrir la boca, Kisame sonó ligero al contestar.

- no gracias, solo privacidad – sonrió tiburonesco al ver que el hombre hacia una afirmación y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

- vas a matarme? – dijo en una especie de broma el menor.

El otro solo soltó una sonora carcajada, hizo un ademan para que Uchiha se sentara y sirvió whiskey para ambos, tomo asiento al lado de Itachi, este le dedico una sonrisa casi invisible y hablo con tono calmo.

- por qué has de aparecer después de todos estos años?

- Itachi Itachi – dio un sorbo al vaso – sabes que nunca fui un hombre que pudiera estar en un solo lugar – suspiro borrando su sonrisa – pero justo ahora, puedo ayudarte y sé que tu puedes ayudarme también.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Sasuke descansaba su barbilla sobre sus manos con los codos en el escritorio. Observaba a Sai muy directamente y pensó bien lo que iba decir, no quería sonar incrédulo a pesar de que la noticia le tomo desprevenido.

- nuestro índice de ingresos ha bajado desde que mi padre murió, estás diciendo que sin su influencia dejamos a todos nuestros hombres desprotegidos? – según decían los informes de los jefes de negocios que trabajaban para la familia.

- así es, al parecer las otras familias tampoco quieren inmiscuirse, deberás conseguir protección como sea – Sai tenía la costumbre de sonar irritante pero esta vez la frialdad de su voz iba acorde con la delicada situación.

- necesito que hables con Kakashi Hatake, llámale mañana a primera hora de la mañana, dile que necesitare que me haga un favor, que quedare en deuda con él, que si le es posible venga a mi casa a la hora del medio día – suspiro – tendré que arreglar esto más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Kakashi, un hombre alto y delgado, con una elegancia innata y que siempre ocultaba su rostro, era un hombre de negocios conocido por ser sumamente amable, se había ganado a todas las juezas del estado, era encantador y luego de que el antiguo don le ayudara a deshacerse de la deshonra que había pasado su padre cuando era jefe de la policía y por dirigir mal una operación había perdido a su compañero y a tres hombres más; le habían demandado y él Don había hecho desaparecer esos rumores dejándole en completa tranquilidad.

Sai se retiro inmediatamente, serian las 12 en punto cuando Sasuke decidió descansar un poco, no sin antes descolgar el auricular del pasillo, no obtuvo respuesta y soltó un gruñido "maldición! Donde se ah metido Gaara?".

….

- estás diciendo que no vas a decirme nada hasta que te recuerde esos días de jóvenes? – repitió Itachi las anteriores palabras de su compañero, no lo había dicho de frente pero Kisame tan solo quería un favor sexual, el pelinegro sonrió – sigues igual de interesado que antes ah? – dijo con un tono extrañamente cariñoso.

- y tú sigues igual de bello – soltó una carcajada – somos el uno para el otro – dicho esto Kisame tomo un bocadillo de sushi que estaba sobre la mesa y lo lanzo por sobre su cabeza y hacia atrás.

Hasta ahora Itachi se daba cuenta que la pared brillante detrás suyo era un enorme estanque, un tiburón blanco salió de repente atrapando el pequeño bocadillo entre miles de dientes, Uchiha no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, en cambio Kisame coloco su mano en el vidrio como si de una caricia se tratara el animal se restregó contra esta mientras el hombre pronunciaba "como estas preciosa?"

- aun me asustas – pronuncio con tranquilidad el joven de ojos tristes.

Su acompañante mostro su afilada dentadura y de un momento a otro estaba sobre él en el sofá gris en el que se encontraban, Itachi recordaba esos besos igual de exquisitos como hace algunos años; sabia que ese enorme hombre era su debilidad, y no solo porque sabia acariciarlo sino también porque la fuerza sobre humana y la gran estatura de este le impedirían huir así como la primera vez que profanaron su habitación en la academia. De nuevo lo besaba, de la boca al cuello dejando rastros húmedos que se notaban rojizos en la blanca tez del consejero de Sasuke, este respondía con gemidos combinados con una bien ganado reputación de ser bueno con las manos, tomo el trasero del azulado haciendo que sus vientres chocaran en un roce extremadamente tentador, Itachi disfrutaba del el enorme bulto que había entre las piernas de sus compañeros en su mente se creaba una sencilla pregunta "como estará desde aquella vez?" soltó una risita cambiando una de sus manos al cierre del mayor.

Kisame soltó una carcajada algo malévola, tomo la mano del pelinegro antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos de su bóxer, dio un suave beso en esta y volvió a sonreír "quieres verlo verdad?" dijo sin ninguna especie de discreción en su voz, olio furtivamente el cuello de su amante y se levanto quedando frente a él; el Uchiha se sentó quedando a la altura del cinturón y observo mientras el de dientes afilados bajo su pantalón y seguidamente la ropa interior. Quizás lo que le gustaba de Kisame era que nunca se inhibiría con él, siempre lo complacía, aunque no le pidiera nada. Ahora mismo observaba el enorme miembro frente a él, lo metió en su boca quedando tan solo la mitad dentro; seguía siendo igual de jugoso; observaba la lujuria en la cara de su seme mientras con movimientos leves succionaba el trozo de carne en su boca. Esa noche se relajaría mas de lo debido, ya era hora de que se tomara un descanso y quizás, después averiguaría algo importante.

….

Sai preparaba un bocadillo antes de irse a dormir, no era de mucho comer pero desde hace ya varias horas que no veía comida; a esas horas la cocina estaba totalmente sola por lo que se le hacía cómoda; cuando le dio el primer mordisco a su sándwich su boca crujió y un leve grito de dolor se ahogo tras sus manos. No pudo recordar lo que paso el día del entierro de su padre:

"Flash back"

"era un día nublado, su padre está en esa caja y a pesar de que su dolor fuera relativamente falso, no odia evitar sentirse mal por el que lo engendro, había sido un buen hombre; de eso estaba seguro, pero no había podido controlar sus instintos masculinos haciendo que él; si se podía decir, un Uchiha mas, naciera a escondidas y con solo su madre para protegerlo.

Justo ahora, estaba en el portón, observaba detenidamente a todos los que llegaban; todos conocidos de Fugaku, la mayoría, familia y amigos cercanos; pero tres autos blancos todos marcados correctamente con el sello de la policía irrumpieron en la tranquilidad de la ceremonia "que acaso no respetan ni a los muertos?" susurro Sai con una irritación que su neutralidad no demostraba. Se acerco a los hombres uniformados.

- Disculpen oficiales – dijo en tono tranquilo – ah ocurrido algo?

- no, solo revisamos – Sai observo las libretas con las que anotaban todas las matriculas.

- bueno, si es así, les pido se retiren, nuestro invitados se sentirán nerviosos, creerán que ah sucedido algo malo – sonrió intentando convencer al hombre de cabellos grises.

- oye, niño; no creas que puedes venir aquí a decirme que hacer – casi grito el policía irritado, pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por otro de los hombres.

- Capitán Yakushi, ya hemos terminado, podemos irnos – dijo apenas audible el uniformado.

- tienes suerte niño – martilleo – pero no quiero que vuelvas a interponerte en mi trabajo hampón – el oficial hizo un fuerte movimiento con el brazo clavando sus dedos en la mandíbula de Sai haciéndola crujir, era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

El oficial solo sonrió levemente, por suerte no había nadie más que dos hombres que se introducían en el auto, Sai casi cayó al suelo, entro rápidamente evitando que lo vieran, pero el dolor casi lo hace caer a través de las escaleras de una casita en donde velan a los difuntos pero Ino, una de las muchachas hija de una humilde familia lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta una silla.

Ella misma lo llevo al hospital donde le sedaron y curaron, había perdido varios dientes y su cara estaba hinchada y casi deforme.

Fin flash

- Maldición – susurro masajeándose la mandíbula.


End file.
